High School War!
by TOMOYO156
Summary: Naruto is the most popular jock in school and Sasuke is the new goth transfer student.What will happen if Naruto pranks Sasuke and Sasuke declairs WAR! sorry not that great with summeries!YAOI!SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

_High School_

_By Midnight blue Tomoyo_

Disclaimer : I do not own Naruto or else I wouldn't be writing fanfics I would be writing the actual story.

**Prologue**

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" A 17 year old blond teenager came out of the bathroom laughing so hard he had to hold himself on the wall. He had just pranked one of the goths newest addition to there group Sasuke Uchiha the new transfer student. Naruto and added a new feature to the toilet that instead of it flushing downward it would spray it right out and in the processes wetting the Uchiha in his own filth.

His name was Naruto the schools biggest prankster also the schools most popular jock. Naruto was like a big ball of sunshine he never lost energy, many people wondered where it came from. He is friendly well was anyway since he had become the schools most popular guy he had become a real dick, worst of all he had started bullying the Goths, which is really bad because the Goths at Konoha high school have a tendency to get revenge but not always in the most legal ways.

So far the Goths hadn't been paying to much mind into what the blond did because it wasn't that bad but they were getting really annoyed.

Sasuke came out of the bathroom all wet and smelling horribly with .He glared at the blonds retreaing back as he descended throurgh the hall. He should have paid more attention to the warning Shino had told him about the blond. He had thought that being the new transfer student that the blond wouldn't try anything, boy was he wrong. And now he was pissed of beyond beliefe and smelled like shit in the middle of school could this day get any better.

Sasuke looked down at his clothes then the blonds retreating back.

'THIS MEANS WAR'

so guys did you like it please review and tell me what i need to workon thank you

also tell me if my writing is any good!!!

Arigato gozaimasu

tell me if i spelled that wrong!

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

_High School_

_By Midnight blue Tomoyo_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or else I wouldn't be writing fanfics I would be writing the actual story.

I will say when I change points of view(P.O.V)

Chapter one

_Before They Meant_

_Normal P.O.V_

Dark ebony eyes opened from the beeping of the alarm clock by his night stand. 'Ugh.. morning already' he tough bitterly getting out of bed. His room was extremely dark the black curtains prevented the sun from entering the room. His pale skin glowed in the little light that was provided by the lamp on his night sand..' Stupid school, why do I even have to go' he growled trying to wake up completely.

This very gloomy person is Sasuke Uchiha. He was the little brother of the founder and president of U.I (Uchiha industries), Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke made his way to the bathroom and turned on the light blinking trying to adjust to the change of scenery. He stripped his clothes and got into the shower.

When he got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waste he looked at his clock ,it read 7:30 he still had time but being the Uchiha he is he has to keep up appearances. So he quickly get dresses in a black shirt with black pants and puts in his lip piercing .He runs his hand through his hair ruffles his hair a bit.

Then made his way downstairs and gets into his Black Ferrari. Still wondering why the hell he even has to bother to go to school and he makes his way through the gates.

An orange Supra flashed in the front of the school and turned making a screeching sound with the tires leaving makes on the road. Everyone looked in the direction of the car as it parked, some of the popular kids already making there way to it. A spiky blond teenager came out of the passenger seat and grinned brightly.

"Hey guys." he said to his friends that were gathered around his car.

"GOOD MORNING NARUTO HOW WONDERFUL IS THIS DAY THAT IS FILLED WITH THE FIREY ENERGY OF YOUTH!" spoke energetically a guy in green spandex named Lee as everyone else wondered how the hell he can have so much energy this early in the morning.

"Good Morning Lee!" Naruto responded brightly.

"Can we just get to fucking class before were late" replied the irritated dog lover named Kiba.

"Geez Kiba I just got here and you already want to rip my head off." mocked Naruto.

"We have one minute" Kiba said pointing to the clock.

"Oh Shit!" was all Naruto said before he ran for the bell leaving a trail of dust cursing that his class was on the top floor.

Kiba whistled "Wow, I Think he might be faster than you Lee." Lee looked at Kiba with fire in his eyes.

" I, THE GREEN BEAST SHALL BEAT HIM TO CLASS!!" Lee cried energetically before disappearing after Naruto. Naruto was five feet away from his class when he breathed a big ball of dust and started coughing right outside of class. Then right before he stepped in the bell rung. "Fuck!"

"Naruto what kind of language is that" Kakashi-sensei was looking at Naruto Mockingly. He could swear that he was smirking under the mask that hid half of his face." you've never cared before." Naruto muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"You're late."

'look who's talking since when are you early' thought Naruto damning his rotten luck.  
"I was choking on dust; you should really tell the janitor to do a better job."

"I'll make sure to give him the message, now sit down" Kakashi- sensei waved his hand towards the desks and sticking his head back into some book named Icha Icha paradise. Naruto could swear he had seen those in the adult section of the book store and could only wonder what was in them.

He went to his seat and looked out the window then he saw a Black Ferrari in the parking lot. Being a rich kid he had connections and he knew every car that every rich kid had so the Black Ferrari was new. Also if someone had bought a new car he would have been one of the first ones to know.

The principal showed up at the door and Kakashi-sensei stood up to greet her.

"Kakashi the new student's papers are here." She handed him the papers and made her way to the front of the class.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu students."

"Ohayo principal Tsunade." Repeated the students chantingly.

"I am here to introduce our newest addition to Konoha High School." she said smiling and looked around the room until she spotted a person that had a hood over their head.

"Uchiha-san please introduce yourself." She said brightly.

"Why, you just did it for me." He said to her indifferently making Tsunade twitch with irritation. Naruto looked over at his grandmother thinking it was hilarious that the new student was talking back to her.

"Well please take of the hoody and tell us your full name." At the mention of his hoody he tensed and glared at her which made her smirk. Naruto could swear that she was and evil witch that took pleasure in torturing teenagers.

"Now Uchiha-san." Everyone in class was holding in their laughter thinking that he was an idiot for talking back to the principal.

He stood up and took off his hoody. Almost everyone was drooling when they saw him, Naruto had to admit he was good looking…okay not just good looking he was fucking fine but he would take that thought to the grave. The Uchiha guy had a bad boy kind of feeling to him mostly because of the piercing in his lip and ear and the tattoos on his arms plus the pale skin made him really hot.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. Happy." He glared at her with piercing black eyes.

He sat back down and put his hoody back on at that Tsunade smiled with and evil glint in her eye.

"I'm sorry Uchiha –san but in this school our dress code indicates no hoods on in campus."

"hn." He took of his hood and put his head back down.

Tsunade turned to Kakashi "make sure he doesn't put the hood back on.'

"Of course."

Kakashi watched as some of the kids from his class started making their way toward Sasuke. They would try to make conversation with him but he would just ignore them. After a while some gave up while others were really persistent. This almost made Kakashi feel sorry for him ALMOST. He looked at Sasuke and sighed to bad he would have to take his hoody away.

After that rumor spread like wild fire around the school about the new transfer student everyone tried to get a glimpse of him around school. Before Sasuke knew it he had a fan club made up of boys and girls.

When Sasuke went to go find his new locker he found that people already figured out which one was his locker. He sighed and grabbed a bag that he brought from home opened his locker and then he was covered by love letters. He tried to reach the top of the pile so he could breathe. Then all of a sudden a hand grabbed him and pulled him out of the pile letters.

"How troublesome." the guy that pulled him up said with a bored expression.

Sasuke looked around and saw the bad had ripped he sweat dropped 'I guess the bag wasn't big enough.'

"Shikamaru. " The guy said taking out his hand.

"Sasuke." Sasuke shook his hand.

"Let's go before your fan club comes and mobs you"

Sasuke followed Shikamaru to an empty classroom where there was a guy with sunglasses and a coat that covered most of his face and another guy with red hair that looked like he had either put too much eyeliner on or hadn't slept for years.

"Hey guys this is the new transfer kid that everyone's crazy about."

"I'm not a kid" Sasuke snarled.

"Whatever" the kid with too much eyeliner replied.

"That's Garaa and the guy in the sunglasses is Shino."

"Your name is Uchiha Sasuke right?" Shino asked Sasuke who only nodded.

"In that case, I would be careful if I were you"

"Is that a threat?" Sasuke asked raising an eyebrow.

Shino stared at him indifferently and shrugged.

"Not from me, I'm telling you because you have caused uproar in the school and Uzumaki might be out to get you"

"Why I didn't do anything to him"

"Because you're taking the attention and because you're Goth or at least look it"

Shikamaru interrupted.

"The Uzumaki kid has a problem with Goth people for some reason and tends to prank us whenever he can, for example, by sticking bugs and such in our lunches, gluing us to our chairs and ECT. It has become annoying and we don't really want to put up with it so we come to this classroom for piece and quiet, also because it's too troublesome." Shikamaru finished.

"Anyway it's just a warning "Shino said lastly looking at Sasuke.

"Whatever. See ya" Sasuke opened the door only to close it again and lock it due to his fan club that was around the corner.

"On second thought ill stay here."

Shino threw him a bento and took his out.

"Enjoy"

_Sasuke P.O.V_

Great whether its here or china nothing ever changes, another school another damn fan club. Will they ever give up?

Now I'm stuck in the janitor's closet, and have to sneak in to the boy's bathroom, what I've been reduced to.

What I've figured out so far about this school is that , that Uzumaki kid has connections all over the damn school. He's been telling his friends to tell my fan club where I am every time they see me pass by.

That fucking Uzumaki I'm going to cut his fucking balls off when I get the chance.

I also noticed that I have the also in every fucking class. Isn't that fucking great I get to have the damn reason for all my problems in all my fucking classes, and I have been getting molested by my fan club in every class thanks to the fucking load mouth. Well all except one which is calculus.

I stare at the knob of the janitor's closet and wonder if I should just run out to the boy's bathroom I decide against it. Until I see the knob turn the door opens and standing in the door is the janitor staring back at me.

"Um-"

I dash to the bathroom across the hall before he can ask me anything. I look at the bathroom and noticed that there is only one stall available. I make my way towards it and close the stall before any one comes into the bathroom. Some one had forgotten to flush the damn toilet I pull the lever to flush the damn toilet but instead of the shit going down it sprays all over me.

"UH…..FUCKING GROSS"

I hear giggles I walk out of the stall covered in filth. In front of me is Uzumaki with a remote in his hand. "Boy you sure know how to take the bait. "He said trying not to laugh. Until he couldn't hold it any longer and cracked up running out the door.

"Stupid Asshole …….. I should have listened to Shino but at least I left him that other surprise."

I get out of the bathroom and see Uzumaki running down the hall laughing.

All in all my first day in school in Japan completely sucked but at least my fan club wont bother me if I smell like shit.

A hat moment a girl pokes her head from the corner of the hall.

"THERE HE IS!"

Shit I spoke too soon . I run to my car as fast as I can.

"Sasuke come back its okay if you smell we still love you" they scream trying to catch him.

I damn Kakashi-sensei for confiscating my hoody in first period.

_Normal P.O.V_

Naruto made his way towards his car laughing "well that was fun."

He opened his car and was too distracted by the can club chasing Sasuke to notice that the inside was ripped and that there was something biting the passenger seat.

He got in the car and closed the door. Then noticed something move he looked around and was shocked by the ripped car seat all the cotton from the seat every where. He looked at the back seat only to be attacked by a weasel.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH THAT SON OF A BITCH" Naruto screamed wrestling the weasel until he opened the door and threw the weasel that at that point had been biting his nose.

Naruto panted and looked at the mirror in the passenger seat. He had a whole bunch of cuts and three slashes on each cheek and knew those would scar. He closed the mirror and gabbed the wheal starting the car.

"Fine Uchiha ……..THIS MEANS WAR"

Naruto said as he made his way to exit of the school parking not know Sasuke was thinking the same thing.

Sorry guys this is all I can give u right now ill im already working on the next chapter so ill put it up soon . again I am soo sorry this took so long im really busy. Love ya all.

-Tomoyo


	3. authors note

Authors note:MBT

Sorry guys but i wont be able to update anytime soon…..pleaz dont be mad I know I should have said so sooner but hey im stuck in a third world country ...ill update as soon as I can I swear……and im almost done with the story kk..!! pleaz don kill me ...

love ya

Ja ne


	4. Chapter 3

_High School War!_

_By Midnight blue Tomoyo_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because then Haku wouldn't have freaken died and Naruto would already be with Sasuke._

_Has anyone noticed that Sasuke doesn't want to be __**like**__ Itachi: he wants to __**be**__ Itachi._

_Chapter two_

_Normal P.O.V_

Beep…Beep….Beep…Beep. …Beep…Beep….BEEP…BEEP…..BEEP!

A tan hand came out of from the blue blankets; it started hitting the alarm clock with inhumanly strength. Then grabbed the lamp on the bedside table and brutally hit the alarm clock until it was nothing but broken plastic and wires

A figure got up and looked at the damage: the blanket slipped off revealing a half dressed Naruto.

"Shit….. not again….. This it the 12th clock." he rubbed the sleep from his eyes accidentally rubbing his cheek.

"Ouch! The hell!"

He grabbed the mirror on the night stand and saw the 3 fresh scars on each cheek and remembered the damn weasel.

"Son of a bitch he's so gonna regret this!" he muttered to himself tracing the scars one by one. He got up; got ready for school until he noticed that today was Saturday and today he didn't go to school. He glared at the ruble that used to be the clock.

"This is your fault." He picked up the lamp that he had thrown on the floor and continued to demolish the alarm clock. He grabbed the clock by the wires and threw it in the fire of the chimney.

His room was bright orange with a red border, his floor is red marble and he has a huge balcony that has a tree beside it. His room had an Indian feel to it the curtains were see-through and had sequence around the edges. Naruto had gotten them because he liked the soft color and the way that the curtains would float when the wind blew.Naruto picked up his cell phone and marked Kiba's.

"…hello" came his sleepy reply.

"Hey Kiba what are you doing sleeping on such a beautiful day." The blond said cheerfully.

"The alarm clock woke you up on a Saturday again didn't it" the dog lover replied lazily with a mocking tone.

"No….."

"What clock are you on?" he inquired smirking knowingly.

"The 12th" he whispered.

"What was that?"

"The 12th okay…god …sew me… it was the clocks fault who the hell would set it at such ridiculous hour in the morning?" he pouted.

"Uh..You….. .you realize Tsunade is gonna kick your ass " Kiba sweat dropped.

" Yes I'm aware of that." An irritated Naruto made his way to the wall pressed the button to the voice box and asked the butler for water.

"So you wanna help me with something or are you going to sleep all day"

"Are you doing this to run away before Tsunade sees the clock?"

"No I Want to Get Rid Some One that Is getting in my Way." The irritated blond snatched the glass from the butler as he came in not even saying thank you and closed the door in the butlers face.

" Why don't you just buy a new clock ?"

"Can't she wires each one she gives me"

"Then just give me the clock so I can make copies of the wires…." He noticed Naruto had become extremely quiet.

"u-uhm…I kinda threw it in the chimney.."

Kiba stayed quiet "great …..well, it was nice knowing ya"

"ANYWAYS….are you going to help me or not with what I'm gonna do"

"okay, okay where do I meet you"

"The coffee shop on the corner…get Lee"

"Why ?"

"We'll need a lookout… most definitely if we're working in broad daylight"

"What if he's sleeping "

"Kiba its Lee we're Talking About "

"Good point okay see ya " Kiba replied.

"See ya "Naruto made his way toward his closet and took out a sweater that hid his face.

_The Coffee Shop_

Kiba made his way toward the coffee shop, noticing the orange Supra; he figured that Naruto was already there. Kiba looked at Lee thinking that he was really glad that Lee had just finished his run when he had gotten to his house because he didn't think that he could look at lee if he had his green spandex on.

They got out of Kiba's car and made there way to the coffee shop. They looked for Naruto which didn't take long because they could distinguish the blond out of all the brunettes.

They made there way to Naruto and sat on the table both sweat dropped when they saw what Naruto was wearing.

"Okay I know this is a stupid Question but why are you wearing a sweater in the middle of the summer." Kiba asked sarcastically.

"Really I thought it was really cold." Naruto replied innocently.

"Whatever what are we here for?"

"Well I kinda need your help"

"On what"

"Well you know how to pick locks right ."

"Why do you ask"

"I need to break into school ."Naruto grinned innocently

"and maybe Sasuke's locker"

"You know Naruto most people try to break out of high school not into it."

"And why do you need to break into Sasuke's locker" Kiba asked just barely registering what naruto had said.

"You'll find out if you help me now wont you."

"I shouldn't help you with shit, but fine …." He moved closer to Naruto and whispered "are you realty gonna use lee as a look out "

They both stared at lee…"what "Lee replied clearly confused.

"do think he'll be able to stay quiet" Kiba whispered to naruto.

"Its worth a try" Naruto shrugged hoping he wasn't wrong about bringing lee since sadly he had a reputation of not being able to stay quiet.

At the school

"Ouch."

"What happened?" Naruto asked alarmed.

"Nothing I just poked my finger."

Naruto had the urge to hit him on the head for scaring half to death. At the moment they were attempting to break into the locker room with lee in the hallway as look out.

'_Click'_

" Finally "

"you got it "

"yeah "

Kiba pushed the door and slipped in followed by naruto and lee.

"okay his locker is 235S"Naruto whispered in Kiba's ear. Naruto and Kiba started making there way toward Sasuke's locker. Lee started to follow but was stopped by naruto.

" We need someone to stay watch so your gonna have to stay here okay"

"Alright" lee said without much emotion.

"Lee are you okay?" Naruto said puzzled by the fact that lee hadn't said some corny comment about youth yet.

"Yea, fine just hurry up"

Naruto stared at him but figured that right then and there wasn't the time.

He made his way after Kiba and started looking for the locker.

"233s……..234s……..235s….. "Kiba found it. "Open it " naruto whispered.

Kiba sighed

'It wouldn't hurt you to say please"

"Please"

"Move "Kiba replied. While Kiba opened the locker naruto took out a small shampoo bottle. Opened the cap to double check that the substance inside was the right one

"what's that ?" Kiba asked as he looked over Naruto's shoulder.

"A present for Sasuke-teme so he can match with his club president " naruto grinned mischievously. Kiba stared at naruto confused. He shrugged and they both made there way out of the locker room with Lee following them.

A/N: I Know I took so long I'm sooo sorry I'll hurry up sooner on the next chapter..

Love ya all

Review please?

:3


	5. Chapter 4

_High School War!_

_ By Midnight blue Tomoyo(MBT)_

DISCLAMER: I do not although I wish with all my being I did own Naruto or any of the smexy characters!! and thank you for your great reviews!!

**Chapter 4**

**Monday Lunch time:**

Sasuke sat on the cafeteria bench angry ,no not angry more like pissed off no not even that covered it, wondering what the hell he had done to deserve such harassment.

'_Naruto had messed with the hair, THE HAIR , OH HELL NO! NO ONE MESSES WITH THE HAIR'_ Sasuke thought angrily of course he would never in his life admit to that fact that his hair was an important asset.

That was not Uchiha like behavior. Never in all his years at school had this happened. _' why me! '_ he wondered miserably. He looked across the cafeteria knowing the one responsible was the blond idiot.

Naruto feeling eyes on the back of his head turned and grinned at the raven haired or scratch that pink haired Goth kid with the vindictive aura. Sasuke couldn't take it any more he grabbed his muffin and threw it across the room to the blond , landing straight to on the blonds hair.

The room all of a sudden became solemnly quiet no one dared to laugh or even breathe. Naruto beyond pissed turned around grabbed his pizza and threw it to Sasuke. Sasuke ducked and land on some browned haired kid then someone yelled 'food fight' and soon everyone joined in.

Pizzas, milk cartons, sandwiches and all sorts of cafeteria food flew left and right back and forth, front to back. sideways, and all sorts of directions that would make one dizzy enough to puke.

No one noticed when the double doors to the cafeteria opened and a tall blond figure entered.

"Enough!" came the loud and furious voice of principal Tsunade through the speaker. Everyone froze in place. Tsunade's heels clacked loudly though out the cafeteria. She stopped in the middle of the floor and looked around the place.

Everywhere she looked there was some type of cafeteria food. She looked at everyone and then looked towards Naruto.

"Oh My God Naruto! Can't you go one day without making some sort of mess!" Tsunade asked concentrating on calming herself.

"But obaa-chan I didn't start it, it was that pinked haired prissy over there!" Naruto yelled, angry that she had blamed him. she looked in the direction that Naruto pointed and then looked back at Naruto.

" I have a hard time believing Sakura started this." she said raising an eyebrow.

Sakura shot a death glare at the back of Tunade's head furiously.

" No!" he franticly replied hoping Sakura didn't hate him.

"The other pink haired prissy" he replied quickly not realizing his mistake until he said it and clamped his over his mouth shooting Sakura an apologetic look.

Sakura's eyebrow twitched and started plotting Naruto's death in her head.

Tsunade looked again and saw the other pink haired teenager she didn't recognize at first then realized it was Sasuke Uchiha and figured that he was Naruto's next victim/

Sasuke just sighed and put his arms across his chest bored.

"I expected better from you Mr. Uchiha. Naruto and Mr. Uchiha please follow me."

She started walking away and Naruto and Sasuke followed keeping a few meters away from each other.

They made there way to her office and sat on the gray cushioned chairs. Naruto and Sasuke scooted the chairs sideways until they couldn't anymore due to the wall.

Tsunade witnessed this immature action annoyed. Then a brilliant though struck her.

" You two are both signed up to the Canadian ski trip in December, am I correct."

They both looked at her and nodded their heads slowly fearing she wouldn't let them go.

"Well then you guys are going to become great friends, because you're going to be partners for that trip and a roommate/ partner is required." She said smirking.

She started counting backwards in her head from five.

Five…four…three…two ….one

"WHAT ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME I HAVE TO FUCKING SHARE A ROOM WITH THIS PRISSY LITTLE BITCH AND HAVE HIM AS A PARTNER ALL FUCKING WEEK!!ARE YOU INSANE!! I CAN BARELY STAND TO BE IN THE SAME GOD DAMN ROOM WITH HIM!" Naruto screamed without breathing which amazed Tsunade.

"Watch you language!!You brought this upon yourselves, if you two hadn't made a mess of my cafeteria I wouldn't be doing this. I hope that next time you think twice before ruining my campus again."

Sasuke scowled he wanted to ask Garaa or Shikamaru they barely talked, well Garaa never talked and he would have had a week of peace and quiet away from his family and from the house(mansion). There go his plans, just great.

" I didn't even do anything! He started it !!"Naruto yelled.

"Oh I beg to differ." Replied the annoyed Uchiha suddenly joining the conversation.

"No one asked you assface "

Sasuke rolled his eyes." Is that the best you can come up with dobe." He smirked

Naruto looked like he was going to explode a vein.

"Look you bubble gum haired bastard if you don't shut the fuck up ima rip you to

shreds." Naruto glared fiercely.

" Oh yea I'd like to see you try, you wouldn't land one throw at me" he stood up to the already standing blond only beating the blond by an inch.

Naruto threw a punch at Sasuke a little to slow. Sasuke punched him at the stomach, when Naruto gasped he turned around and kicked him in the stomach throwing him to the wall.

Naruto got up and launch himself shouldering Sasuke in the stomach and in the process landing on Tsunade's desk.

Tsunade grabbed an extremely heavy textbook, or so the staff said it was she still had he doubts about I though, and hit Naruto on the head.

Successfully knocking him down Naruto wobbly got back up to his feet.

"Traitor "Naruto muttered under his breath .

"Why don't you hit him too, he hit me!"

"Can't! you started it and I can't hit some one who isn't related to me."

"This is child abuse" he grumbled

"Hardly, you're not a child "she replied annoyed.

"ANYWAYS, you are going to that trip and you will be partners unless you prefer taking a month suspension for destroying property." She glared at Naruto and he sweat dropped.

Something told him he definitely didn't want that seeing as his only living relative was standing before him. Sasuke thought this over .

**Sasuke POV**

'_Humiliate my family by my behavior, have my brother taunt me, creepy stalker fan girls at my house _**vs**_. sharing a room with an extremely annoying idiot for a week…………………………………………..this an extremely hard decision…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….……kill me please.._

"Fine, ill share a room with this idiot" I replied bitterly.

"Good now that that's settled, you will clean the cafeteria from top to bottom. And you have detention every day after school until the trip." She said sternly.

'_Well at least that gives me time to think about how to get back at him for my hair damage.'_

**Cleaning Duties/ Lunch room**

**Naruto POV**

Tick…... Tock….…. Tick…….. Tock…………. Tick………………..Tock...

This is so fucking irritating I swear that clock is going slower by the second. If the detention bell doesn't ring anytime soon I swear that there's chance insanity is around the corner. I thought passing my hand through my blond hair.

We had already finished cleaning the lunch room. Obaa-san made us clean the cafeteria ourselves just because we started it. Although in my defense I never told those kids to throw the food with us.

Well she wouldn't listen anyway she never does. I guess that's my own fault but she doesn't always have to assume that I did the evil deed even if most of the time she was dead on.

Besides I had more things to worry the potential girlfriend thief was sitting a few tables from me. He sat on the edge keeping his distance from me. Why did he have to come to this school when I was so close to convincing Sakura to give me a chance? Did he have to ruin it by appearing?

I am going to make his life so miserable that he will wish he never appeared to begin with. I smirked and started plotting my next step to his misery. Looking back at the clock it said one more minute and I would be a free man. Hell yes! I can't wait to go home and construct my new 'Make the Uchiha wish he was never born project' or M.T.U.W.H.W.N.B. for short. Oh this was going to be so much fun.

Wow...I have to start thinking of better names for my projects.

**Sasuke POV**

Hmm. I could glue him to a chair till he rips himself from the chair and runs through the halls naked but I have the leading suspicion that he probably would enjoy that. Hmm. I thought about that for a second.

Naruto stood up as the bell rang and headed toward the hall way.

I stayed behind and observed, he had a nice ass and body if only he wasn't such a dick he would be so hot………….wait what the hell….. No no no. that hot idiot...i mean idiot was just that an asshole that needed to be put in his place. I don't care about the way his ass looks or the way his hips move slightly when he walks down the hall or the way his blond hair glows in the sunlight... ok no bad brain …bad brain... no fantasizing about the enemy.

"God I need a drink right now" I muttered running my hand through my hair as I got off the chair. "strong shit "I said thinking of the vodka bottle under my bed. Maybe I can find that recipe for that one zombie drink Itachi gave me.

It got me drunken really quick good thing it was just some of mine and Itachi's friends at my house. If I got lucky I could sneak into Itachi's room and use his alcohol stash instead of the dining rooms, less noticeable. I sighed maybe I should just ask Itachi to get some happy leaf how Itachi calls it.

'Oh well I should keep plotting right now ….what if……..' I stood there thinking for a few minutes when a brilliant plan struck me. I smirked 'this is going to be fun.'

Normal pov

Naruto skimmed though his computer. He had pictures of all the pranks he ever pulled but he just couldn't think of a good prank that was Sasuke worthy. He didn't really understand why it mattered so much.

Sasuke hadn't exactly done anything he just didn't like that he would feel weird around Sasuke. So to make things even he was going to embarrass Sasuke hoping that if Sasuke left that the weird feeling would go away. He had partially understood what was going on but was in complete denial.

**Sasuke's House **

Karin and Sugestsu and Juugo sat on Sasuke's bed staring at him with a questioning expression.

"You want us to do what?" Sugestsu asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Oh come on guys you have done worse shit than this, besides I just want you to scare him a little."

Juugo looked at him." but kidnapping is against the law and if we pierce in the wrong way it could get serious. "

Sasuke stared at him with a wondering expression. "You know, Juugo I still don't get how you think more rationally and still lose yourself every time you're angry."

Karin that had been silent so far jumped off the bed avidly.

"I got it, Sasuke you can ask Pein to help us with the piercing part and I sure that playing lunatic wont be too hard for Sugestsu seeing as he practices everyday."

"I could say the same for you only that you don't need practice you already are" Sugestsu said with a snarl.

"Well anyways are you guys gonna do it for free or am I gonna have to pay you. " Sasuke asked irritated.

"Well what a friends for if not to take you money." Susgetsu grinned his toothy grin that had an edge of evil in it.

"You already own me money asshole so no I was talking to Karin and Juugo."

"I'll do it for free Sasuke." Karin said grabbing his arm and pressing her chest to him.

Sasuke stared at her annoyance and disgust clear in his expression.

"Gee, Karin how many times do you have to be turned down to get the fact that HE IS GAY!! And even if he wasn't I don't think he's into used up five cent sluts." Sugetsu grinned when she sent a death glare at him.

"For one Sugetsu sluts don't get paid whores and hookers do get you terminology straight. And two I know he is gay thank you very much for the update.' She shot back irritated.

"I wasn't talking about how much you get paid I meant how much your worth and your welcome." He smirked Karin steamed and jumped on him and started punching him.

Juugo got of the bed and grabbed Karin by the waste, trying to stop her from strangling Sugetsu.

"Let go of him Karin" Sasuke said in a commanding voice that left no room for argument.

Karin let go of him and told Juugo to put her down angrily. Sugetsu rubbed his neck and rubbed the blood of his lip. "Bitch "he whispered under his breath.

Karin was about to reply when Sasuke angrily said, "Sugetsu shut the fuck up please, you to Karin."

Sasuke looked at Juugo ,"so Juugo do I have to pay you."

"Oh come on Sasuke I'm your friend of course not besides this guy sounds like a real ass so yea let's teach him a lesson he never forgets." Juugo smirked at Sasuke who smirked back.

"I knew you would understand."

A/N: I Know I took long I'm sooo sorry I'll hurry up sooner on the next chapter...Life gets in the way of a lot of things…... i've been computer deprived (sobs…sobs) It …..Was…..horrible!!TT

well now its over, thank you all for your patience and I was also wondering if any one knows some one that can proofread and edit the chapters(beta reader) because yes I am aware that my grammar sucks, it sucks soo much I think I traumatized my English teacher although I ask him and he just stays quiet and shivers…..well I ges ill never know. :D

Minnasan aishiteru to arigato gozaimasu desu.

XOXOXOXO

Review please?

:3 :3


	6. Chapter 5

**High school wars**

**Chapter 5**

DC: I don't own any characters nor make profit of my stories.

**Sasuke**

I wish sometimes that the day would go faster. I look at the clock and every fucking ticking of that second hand mocks me. School is a dreadful thing I wish I could find out who the hell thought the idea of public school then beat them to a pulp and burn them at the stake, but alas that is all but a fleeting dream.

I still haven't heard from juugo about the master scheme. So far the only update I have had is that they started on lessons. My patience is wearing thin but I'm sure it'll pay off I can't wait to see his terrified face the day after. Heh heh. Just wait dobe you'll get whats coming to you.

Sasuke sighed and glared at the abomination that is a clock. Hate for the object radiated from his very being. Tsunade had thought that putting them together would make them become friends. 'What kind of crap pot shit is she reading putting us together will only create more havoc' Sasuke though angrily. And true to those words it had so far they had only gone for detention for one week. But still color of the pink hadn't faded from Sasuke's hair and it had all gone down hill since then.

**Recent events**

Sasuke put a skunk in Naruto's locker and again Naruto was ferociously attacked by a vicious carnivorous animal, but not just that, no. apparently the skunk sprayed some of its special perfume all over his clothes and thus ending any kind of romantic relation with anyone for a while.

Of course Naruto not wanting to back down super glued Sasuke to a desk which made Sasuke break out in rash because he is allergic to the chemicals in it. But of course the humiliation didn't stop there, no. Naruto called the nurse and the nurse had to make Sasuke remove his clothes to get out of the desk in just his birthday suit. Sasuke didn't return to school for a few days due to the rash that reached all the way to his ass. Also the school was canceled for a few days because of major blood loss from the majority of the girl population (someone took pictures and posted them all over school).

**Sasuke****'s house**

(Sasuke is getting ready to go to school after the humiliating rash.)

Sasuke examined the box thoroughly on the outside inspecting the formula. He looked up at the mirror and that was motivation enough. He remembered the field day Sugestsu was having about his hair, the unmerciful and relentless taunting, that is until Sasuke threw him the lamp that knocked him out for the rest of the day. Yes good times good times, well back at the problem at hand. He really hated using these products mostly because it damaged his hair and he just didn't like the fact that it was going to be rough after this. But that was mainly due to so much use this had to be like the tenth fucking box. He was actually considering just leaving the color of dying it a darker shade.

He looked at the clock reading 6:45 and someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." his father came in and inspected Sasuke giving him a questioning look at his hair. Sasuke scowled.

"yes father it's the new look , you like" he said with deep sarcasm, he hated how he just came in the room and was already judging him and he also hadn't seen him for ages so what does it matter to him what Sasuke does.

"It looks ridiculous." His father answered in a serious face.

"Thank you for your opinion, now go tell it to someone that cares."

"Excuse me is that how you answer to your elders."

Sasuke glared at him," no pardon me, Fa-ther"

"Well just don't turn gay and we won't have a problem." Sasuke smiled on the inside.

"What is it that you need father?"

" Itachi will drop you off at school because some drew graffiti all over yours because you left it outside the gates."

Sasuke grit his teeth, "why can't the driver take me?"

" He's taking your mom to run some errands."

"What ever."

Sasuke went to his bathroom and brushed his teeth while his father left. They had never had a good relation ship to say the least. He was president of B.I Corporation (aka Black ink) this is why they had so much money because of his parents and brother that started his own company.

6:55 blinked read and Sasuke ran out the door.

**In the car**

Silence-

"I love your new hairdo little brother. It so goes with your bubbly personality."

" Really because I thought it would go so much better with your long luscious hair. I'm sure that both Deidara and Kisame would love it."

Itachi went silent.

" Who told you "

" No one just call it intuition, but thank you for affirming it, oh and look school bye."

Sasuke smirked getting out of the car. Itachi called him.

"Sasuke, it takes a queer to know a queer, and Neji gives great head but I'm sure you already know that."

Sasuke slammed the door hard hoping it might dent his car and made his way to class.

"Asshole."

The day had been uneventful Kakashi given him homework for being late and he avoided the bathrooms like the plague. He now paid Shino to bring him lunch since he was paranoid of school lunches and couldn't keep them with himself.

**Calculus**

"Good day students today we have a student that transferred from precalcus honors. Please introduce yourself."

"Thank you, Goma-sensei ." Sasuke froze ' please god no'

" I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Please take care of me. "

Sasuke looked up and sure enough he was there. Okay that's it this kid is a stalker he though vehemently. Naruto bowed and looked straight at Sasuke smirking.

"You can sit by Uchiha- san." Sasuke glared daggers at the teacher and imagined him being torched, flames engulfing him while he screamed in agony.

Naruto took the seat by Sasuke and turned around when the teacher started lecturing.

" Hello dear Sasuke"

" You shouldn't refer me in such a friendly terms dobe. "

" Your right teme suits you better "

" Look what do you want you little freak I don't to shit to you I don't even talk to and every corner I turn one of you little pranks is there. "

" I didn't know you got all flustered over a few pranks."

"They're annoying asshole."

Naruto shrugged and grinned. Sasuke stared he couldn't help it Naruto looked way to innocent.

"Take a picture it lasts longer." Naruto smirked and Sasuke shifted.

" Don't flatter yourself you're not my type."

" Really now then why do you stare at my ass when I leave."Sasuke chuckled. Naruto felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of it.

" You really have an over active imagination. Now will you please tell me why you are stalking me to the only class I am free of your stupidity. "

"I don't know maybe it's the motivation of seeing your horrorstruck face or the fact that I can now tell your fan club where your fifth period class is(at this Sasuke glared),

But no it's mainly because my grandma loves me so much that she wants me to kill myself just by looking at the math problem every time I try to do my homework. "

Sasuke smiled hearing that until he thought that that meant that he would have to put up with him for the next six months.

" You know you should smile more."

" I thought you didn't roll that way."

" What are you taking about."

"Well it sounds like your hitting on me"

" Keep dreaming I like them with boobs."

" So you're into heshes ." Sasuke chuckled Naruto's heart skipped a beat again.

" You sure wish I like penis a lot." Naruto said closing in on Sasuke's face stopping only a few inches away.

"But hate to burst your bubble I like women." Naruto ended smirking.

Sasuke was about to reply when the teacher came and hit him on the head that ended up him pressing his lips on Naruto who went wide-eyed just like Sasuke. They stared at each other until they heard a snap and a flash go off. Naruto pushed Sasuke off and wiped his mouth.

" Gee Sasuke I didn't know you liked me like that." he smirked the whole class was staring at them. Some girls were crying others with nose bleeds some people out with camera's some with there phones.

"Hn you wish." he said wiping his mouth the teacher looked at them dumbstruck.

"what's going on here I will not have this type of behavior going on in this classroom detention for both of you."

" That's kind of stupid now he has a whole hour to attack and rape me."

Some people fainted from blood loss at the thought of his words. Sasuke hit his head on the desk. The teachers face turned red.

"Naruto and Sasuke go to the principal's office right now!"

" What the hell did I do." Sasuke complained.

" Just go!"

"Unbelievable. "

They both got up and left.

" I hate you I hope you know that. "

" I figured as much."

" okay that's it you are fucking weird you didn't freak-out at all when I kissed you which was accidentally by the way and its like your hitting on me and don't fucking care. Last week you would have chopped my balls off. What exactly do you hope to accomplish by doing this?"

"I want to expose that you're gay."

"Really and how the fuck do you figure that." he gritted his teeth.

" Well you see I overheard you and your brother and I know Neji. I didn't know that the Uchiha he dumped was you-"

Sasuke pinned Naruto to the locker. Sasuke was a few inches taller that Naruto. Naruto's heart rate went up.

" You have no idea want the fuck happened so butt the fuck out, and also," Sasuke got closer to Naruto's face and stared intensely into Naruto's eyes Naruto froze. He pressed the bulge in Naruto's pants with his hand and his voice became husky, "Be careful because this (he pressed on the bulge) ,the blush on your cheeks, and the fact that your heart rate goes up when I'm this close to you just shows (Sasuke moved to Naruto's ear) that you're a little gay yourself." He whispered and nibbled on Naruto's ear.

With that Sasuke walked away in the direction of the school exit he figured that ditching is healthy and went to go call Sasori to see if he had any weed on him, he needed a smoke.

A/N: Hi …guys…. *hides behind trench* I know I haven't updated but heres the next chapter ima update later today too cuz I wanted to write more but I have to do an essay so ill finish typing the next chapter today and hopefully put it up today of tomarrow k

Im really really sorry please don't kill me I love ya all and thank you for all your awesome reviews. Im also going to put up the other chapter for the story a Reason to love Please tell me if I need to work on anything im not sure if you will like the other story so please review and tell me what you think.

love ya all

hope you had a great new year and christmas well at least better than me i got really sick the whole time and im still sick :(

well enjoy!!!333


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Naruto look at the parkway from the second story window of the classroom he was currently in detention. After Sasuke had left his feet had stupidly taken him to the principals office. Tsunade not even asking for an explanation just passed him the detention slip.

So now this was where he was.

'…………fuck…………………………fuck……………………fuck…………….

What if he's right? What if I am gay? ' He looks up toward the white board the shiny reflection of his face stares back.

' What am I suppose to do? Maybe Sasuke was wrong I mean I am a guy and have hormones and I'm a teen for gods sake. But then again I did think he was the hottest thing ever when I first saw him. The way that his hair shone like blue fire in the sunlight or the fact that his skin looks like flawless snow and his eyes that make me feel like as if hes looking right through me so intense and deep and that lip piercing looks really kinky- wait what am I thinking I am straight I like girls. I like sakura and her beautiful pink hair and her nice perky ass. Besides hes a goth like that one movie said oil doesn't mix with milk and vice versa (sigh runs hands through hair).

……………….his skin is really soft and warm and his scent is so different like freshwater and pine(remembers when he was pinned and shivers, looks down and has a problem) god whats wrong with me. Maybe this is gods way of punishing me for all the pranks that I've pulled on the Goths, but come on I've stopped. Since Sasuke's been here he's the only one that I have bothered. Ok stop Naruto stop thinking about that bastard he's just talking shit. (sigh) what ever.'

He looks at the clock and stares at the hands and blushes at there positions. The hour was at three and the minute was at twelve while the second was at thirty. He didn't realize that he was suppose to be let go thirty minutes before. He lays his head down and falls asleep.

He hears a slam and looks up Sasuke is at the entrance of the classroom. He leans on the door and just stares at him, Naruto blushes.

"What do you want; they might see you and make you stay for detention."

"do you like me?"

Naruto's face turns blank. " what?"

Sasuke sighs and closes the door then locks it.

"It's a simple Question Naruto ." he says walk towards him as if he was a cat getting ready to pounce.

"u-um…" he blushes and starts fidgeting with his shirt. He looks down at his shirt then back up realizing that Sasuke was towering over him.

" Do you… Naruto?" Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke ..I.."

Sasuke didn't wait for and answer he cut him off by pressing his lips over Naruto's. Naruto tried to think really he did but the thoughts kept slipping from his mind. he gasped and Sasuke took advantage of that and thrust his tongue in his throat. Naruto moaned at the sensation. Sasuke wrapped an arm around his waist and pressed him against him.

"Sasuke..(gasp) wait .." Naruto tried to speak but was lost in the sensations once again. Sasuke starts kissing down Naruto's jaw towards his neck. he shivered trying to find any coherent thought until Sasuke starts nibbling and sucking on his neck.

Sasuke unzipped his sweat shirt and took off his shirt reveling soft white skin and smooth muscles. He unzipped Naruto's sweater and slipped his hands under his shirt. Cool hands traced patterns in his skin Naruto gasped and closed his eyes.

Sasuke began playing with his nipple and kissing and nibbling around his neck.

"ooh.." Naruto moaned

Sasuke licked the back of his ear and nibbled on the lobe. He unzipped narutos pants and slipped off his shirt. He applied pressure to narutos crotch and passionately attacked his lips until he was gasping and panting for breath.

He went down and started sucking on his nipples. Naruto felt the room grow too hot as sasuke trailed down to his now evident hard-on. He stopped his right under his belly button and looked up at naruto.

"Do you like me Naruto?"

SLAM!

"Naruto wake up its time to leave." Tsunade was towering over him. Apparently she had dropped a text book on the table.

He looked up and groaned.

"Obaachan what time is it", tsunade smacked him on the head.

"Ow!"

"Its almost seven I never knew you like school this much. "

" you wish I did."

" come on brat lets go."

Naruto was about to get up until he noticed his little problem.

" you know what I'll meet you in the car I need to go to the bathroom."

"okay .. oh and by the way is something going on with the Uchiha brat because you were saying his name earlier."

"no."

"… huh ..ok then hurry" , and with that she left. Naruto ran when the coast was clear to the nearest restroom and shut himself in a stall.

" oh shit what am I gonna do."

Naruto took deep breaths and tried to calm himself hopeing his hard on would go away and after many disturbing mental pictures that he had come across of his great grandmother it did, but it also left him with a strong feeling to vomit.

He rested his head on the bathroom stall and closed his eyes.

"I'm not gay." He reassured himself.

Sasuke looked up at the ceiling trying to count the dots on the it. it wasn't working out to great he kept losing count. He didn't really care , he thought it was pretty funny the effects of a simple plant. How it just made anything seem so small. Your worries and problems, everything felt so light to him he could walk in a staright line at least he thought so but it would feel like he was walking on air. In short he was high off his ass. The phone vibrated in his pocket and he didn't want to get it. he took out his phone from his pocket and threw it to Sasori who was making out with Deidara.

" Get that." he commanded. Sasori stopped kissing Deidara and glared at him.

"get it yourself I'm busy. "

"Fine if its my brother he'll probably fire you for letting me- " ,he grasped the phone from Sasuke's reach and scowled.

"asshole", he whispered.

He answered and surly enough it was Itachi.

"Hey,"

"Hey sasori wheres sasuke and whats he doing at your house?"

"he's in the bathroom and he heard that Deidara had finaaly gotten that new game from guitar hero so he came over."

"who told him?"

"Deidara"

"oh ok well can you tell him when he gets out that our parents came back from the business trip and want him to come home."

"ok"

" oh and Sasori I wasn't born yesterday the only time when he goes to your house is when your stocked and he's tired."

'damn I almost had him'

"ehh…. I don't know what your talking about."

"uhuh. Well anyways get him sober and semi ok looking for my parents at least."

He hanged up the phone and looked at Sasuke.

"your parents are home."

"Shit."

Sasuke never cared much for having his parents around the more they were away the better. He knew that the only reason they were there because of the damn school and there insistant need to pester my parents about the shit they never really cared about. He really hated it when they actually tried to be parents.

"Sasuke what is this about a months detention and getting called to the deans twice and ditching school. What is all this its despicable and I will not have it happen again young man. Fix it or you can say good bye to you're bank account for a while plus your car."

"Yes father."

"now leave me just looking at you makes me furious."

Sasuke walked out silently and went to his room.

He layed on his bed and thought about what had happened with naruto. He couldn't explain it usually he wouldn't have acted the way he did but he couldn't help it. he wanted to touch him he wanted to feel him and the desire was killing him. he was so close today to just kissing those plump pink lips. He didn't get it the guy confused him to no extent yet here he was fantasizing about him. he sighed frustrated and walked to the balcony he looked up and grabbed the last blunt that sasori had given him and lit it letting the smoke consume him.

AN: heres the next chapter sorry about not updateing when I said I would finals attacked me!!

OMG I learned this knew phrase that soo went with finals week

F.I.N.A.L.S

Fuck I Never Actually Learned this Shit

Oh and if you're a Jrock fan like Myself Look you

Miyavi he is the awesomist of the awesome :D

Well tootles

Minnasan Aishiteru

Luv ya all!!!!!!!!!

333333333


	8. Chapter 7

High School War

Midnight Blue Tomoyo

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto T.T

Bright blue eyes gazed intensely at the paper in front of him, he was determined to ignore any thoughts that even scratched the surface of the memories that had to do with a certain pale skinned raven. He started scribbling down words on the paper trying to understand the complicated notes he had written in class.

' interpreting the heart of Darkness by Sasuke….'

" stupid bastard." Naruto glared at his paper half expecting it to burst into closed his eyes and the scene in the hallway replayed in his head the way the strong arms pinned him and the feeling of Sasuke's breath on his neck and ear still sent him goosebumbs on his arms. He remembered his husky voice and when he rubbed……………………………"ok bad thoughts go away."

Naruto bit his lip and looked down noticing his very hard problem.

"aaawwhh…..fuck"

He got up and made his way to the bathroom for a cold shower.

Sasuke grabbed the can opener and looked in the frigde for a can of mixed fruit. He finaly found it and took it out with the whip cream. He opened the can and poured it all in a big cup adding the whipping cream on the top. He went for a spoon when itachi came down he stairs.

" Well this in unusual what are you doing eating sweet stuff? You hate it. "

"Its none of your business what I decide to do", Sasuke sighed and grabbed a cherry with he spoon glaring up at his brother. Why the hell did Itachi have to come and destroy his important thinking time.

"Whats wrong Baby Brother, Boy troubles?", Itachi smirked leaning on the counter..

"……..no."

"Oh come on, baby bro your smart enough to figure out that you can't hide these types of things from me. "

"Stalker."

"No its called watching your brother to make sure he's ok."

"Hn……..there are no boy troubles , just an annoying blond idiot."

"That your crushing on"

"I am not crushing on Naruto . He just really gets on my nerves. He thinks he has me all figured out cause he knows I'm gay …….thanks to you. " He glared up at Itachi.

"hmm…..that may be true but there has been guys like him before and you have never resolved to eating sweet stuff ,unless something is really bothering you. "

"Why can't I just eat sweets stuff Cause I want to."

"Cause you hate it "

"Maybe I like it now"

" Ooh defensive another sign of crushing." Itachi smirked.

Sasuke sighed annoyed." Look I don't like Naruto , he's obnoxious, blonde, a moron, built, and a pathetic idiot ."

Itachi raised and eyebrow at the comment." What does he being blonde and built have to do with anything. "

"……… I'm going to my room ." Sasuke grabbed his cup and made his way to the stairs.

"Its okay to crush on someone you hate ." itachi yelled as Sasuke left flicking him off in the process and Itachi smirked knowingly.

'Foolish little brother' he would have to go meet this blonde that Sasuke was so fond of.

**Next Day**

Tsunade looked at her computer grimly, she had been checking the grades of the students assigned to the trip to Canada and noticed Narutos. 'shit if that kid doesn't pass he wont go to the trip'. She figured that he was failing to get out of the trip or cause he was just stupid but she still had some faith in him so she chose him to be doing the first one. Then a thought suddenly hit her and a wicked smile spread on her pink lips. She reached for her phone and pressed the line for the secretary.

"Kikiani … could you please send for Sasuke to my office, Thank you."

She pondered on how she didn't ever=n have to use his first name anymore because of his frequent visits.

""Tsunade-sama hes here do I send him in ."

"yes please"

"hai."

The door open and the raven entered and looked at her with an unemotional expression.

" Sasuke could you go fetch Naruto an tell him to come up here with you ."

" why didn't you just tell your secretary to do that ?"

"I have her doing papers"

"bitch."he muttered.

" What was that ?"

"Nothing.." he grumbled grabbing the two passes and going out the door.

"I'm so serious the Metal Gear Solid game is amazing but add that riffle that explodes head and OH MY GOD!!!It is AWESOME!!!" Kiba Continued Ranting about the awesomeness of the game for another 10 minutes when Sasuke came from the corner Naruto stiffed and turned toward his locker. Kiba Noticed his friends behavior and looked around noticing the raven then looked back a Naruto.

" Honestly dude I'm starting to think you're crushing on the guy."

"Why ?"

"Why … Are you fucking serious every time he comes around you look down and your face turns red not to mention that you tense up when you hear his voice or he accidently rubs by you…"

Naruto stared at Kiba .."Dude you have to find a better hobby then analyzing my every move I mean I know I'm sexy but please control yourself."

Kiba rolled his eyes." Oh please stop trying to change the subject dumbass I just have lived with you long enough to notice. "

"sure sure…go ahead and deny I figure it was only matter of time before you fell for my charming good looks. "

Kiba socked him in the stomach and patted him on the back ."don't flatter yourself I am way sexier than you."

Naruto rubbed his stomach and grinned. "Dog breath."

"Moron ."

"Hey I– "

Some tapped Naruto on the back and a familiar scent filled his nose he tensed and turned around. The Uchiha smirked noticing the effect he had on the blonde.

"Good morning dobe." His velvet voice never faltering.

"What do you want, teme?" Naruto snarled at being called dobe.

Sasuke sighed and gave him a piece of paper requesting his presence in the principals office. Naruto raised and eyebrow ' what the hell had he done now ….. damn did they find the bucket of black paint in on the top of Orochimaru's door….Well its not his fault the creepy man is too pale. '

"whats this for?" Naruto looked up at Sasuke and was suddenly sucked in by the coal black orbs that were Sasuke's eyes. Sasuke had said something but he hadn't caught it.

Sasuke smirked at the blond.

"Dobe ,Take a picture it lasts longer."

Naruto looked away embarrassed at the fact that he had gotten caught staring.

"Like I would want a picture reminding me of your prissy ass. "

"Hn.. I wasn't talking about my ass but I wouldn't expect you to know the differences of the male anatomy."

Naruto grinned ."…..hm I'm sure you know all about that wouldn't you. "

He pushed Naruto against the wall ,"wouldn't you like to know." Sasuke whipered in his ear sending chills down his spine then letting him go and walking away.

Naruto saw him leave and glared at the back of the raven's head.

"God what a bastard…."

"You like him."

He looked back at Kiba unbelievable.

"Like hell I do.. I aint gay..besides hes a bastard."

"Don't worry Naruto ,I will be here for when you are willing to admit Sasuke turned you gay, They grow up so fast.."Kiba sniffed mockingly , running when he saw he glare that he was receiving.

He looked back at the paper and realized he still didn't know what it was for and groaned.

Knock  
Knock

"come in " a female voice responded.

Naruto went in noticing the raven in one of the chairs.

"Well now lets start Naruto and Sasuke you do remember our other little part of the deal to not have you suspended right?"

They stayed silent neither wanted to remind her of the supposed deal.

"Well that's okay because I remember it." She grinned her evil grin from hell.

She glanced From Naruto to Sasuke. " well, kiddies the trip is in a week and I want to Remind you that You will be Partners and sharing a room so as such I have a plan for you two to get used to each other, seeing as I don't want to be told they had to call an ambulance because someone threw someone else off the cliff, okay. "

Naruto look up. " obaa-chan isn't it enough we have detention and almost every class together apparently I'm not gonna hurt him."

" Oh please like you could lay a finger on me. "

"wanna Try Asshole"

"hey"

" Sure dumbass Lets go" Sasuke got up.

"Hey.."

Naruto stood up ignoring Tsunade.

"Call me that one more time bastard"

"HEY SIT YOUR ASSES DOWN NOW" Tsunade yelled slaming her hands on he desk.

They both quickly shrunk down still glaring at each other.

" Anyway as such , Sasuke you will be tutoring Naruto in precalculus for the rest of the week for the exam before the trip if he fails so do you."

" WHAT! Are you serious why should I be held responsibility for his stupidity"

"I didn't want to do this- actually no I lied I do you two amuse me."

"Well anyway Sasuke I expect you at my house at .. lets say 5 today .." she grinned at him while he glared fireballs of suffering and misery to her.

" I'll make sure to leave a message on your fathers voicemail so he understands the consequences of you not going." She said picking up the phone as Sasuke grabbed it and slammed it back down. "That wont be necessary I'll be there, on time." He said through gritted teeth plotting in his head.

" okay then "She chirply replied.

Naruto had been in shock throughout the whole thing and decided this exact moment to actually react.

"wait, wait, wait, I can bring my grade up by myself I don't need him."

"Well Naruto apparently you do since you have had all month to bring it up. "

" really Granny I can do it by myself,"

"hmm thats too bad because its already been decided."

He stared at her in horror.

" okay that's all you two can go back to class."

The got up grumbling under there breaths.

"Are you serious, wow man sucks for you hes gonna find out you like him." Kiba snickered.  
"kiba ima kick your ass if you keep saying that , I don't like him."

"hmm.. sure sure, oh by the way have you noticed he hasn't done anything to get back at you for a while."

"… your right , I wonder if he is planning something big."

" maybe hes gonna kidnap you and rape you."

"uh no that's against the law."

"true and you would probably enjoy it."

Naruto pushed kiba out of his chair.

"Alright settle down, settle down . Today we will be going over sex education. "

Many snickered.

Now we will get in partners and since I am the teacher I will pick them …..

Kiba… with … hinata…"

"yes" kiba cheered Hinata blushed

"Choji with ….ino.."

"Damn" ino grumbled

"Shikamaru… with .. temari ..

Sai with … Sakura.

Kankuro with Miroku

Lee… with Tenten

……wow I never noticed there was more guys than girls

Okay then Sasuke with Naruto "

"What !" Naruto yelled and kiba snickered." Today just isn't ur day." He whispered

"And…Garaa with Neji."

"Okay everyone get with your partners ."

Naruto reluctantly got up and sat as far away from the raven as humanly possible. Shizunes passed around a cucumber to everyone in the class and gave each a condom.

" Now everyone knows that you need these for intercourse aka sex but not all of you know how to put them on without them ripping. So open the packages."

Sasuke grabbed the package and ripped it with his teeth Naruto stared mesmerized by the act of Sasukes mouth accidently biting his lip as he thought of those lips and teeth on him. Sasuke caught him staring raising a brow and Naruto grabbed the cucumber to distract himself.

"alright class now take out the condom and put it on the tip of the cucumber and slide it downward. "

Naruto looked around the class and noticed many were going through it like nothing except kiba he looked like he was gonna pass out as Hinata clumsily passed her hands over the cucumber apologizing saying that it was slippery.

"Naruto." Sasuke said in what Naruto considered a seductive voice and gulped.

"Can you do it." He asked innocently blushing slightly at the thought that he was asking Sasuke to put a condom on his cucumber.

"Why can't handle it." Sasuke smirked.

"fine forget it give me the damn condom," he grit his teeth.

Naruto grabbed the condom and slipped the tip in sliding it through until it got stuck a little and had to pass his thumb over it to slide it though. Sasuke suddenly found it kinda hot in the classroom he moved closer to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"Not bad dobe."Naruto shuddered and put the pickle down feeling heat pool down at his gut. He looked at sasuke and noticed the way he was slightly out of breath and the pinkish blush on his cheeks and his plump pink lips and the evident gaze of lust as he was sucked in by the dark seductive pool that were Sasukes eyes . Sasuke stared at the caramel colored skin and golden blonde silky hair that he wanted to run his fingers though and the ocean blue eyes captivated him by their mere intensity, both boys weren't noticing the way they were leaning towards each other and could feel each others breathe.

Sasuke wanted to feel those soft plump lips on his and leaned forward to kiss him when suddenly the bell rang and they both descended to the end of each side of the table. They both stayed quiet and packed their stuff as Kiba came over red faced.

" Ready" he murmured noticing the tense atmosphere he looked up.

"Whats up"he asked as the uchiha grabbed his hoody and walked out. Naruto saw him leave and knocked his head on the desk.

"ahhw." He sighed, entirely confused by the situation.

A/N: I am sorry i take too long I know ima horrible person but here is the next chapie.... sorry...

Minnasan aishiteru333

:)


End file.
